


Robbie Rotten's Guide to Annoyingly Active Cuties

by Sorahana



Series: Robbie curses the existence of Sportacutie [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, but he doesn't necessarily use his magic to tame the pup, he has secrets and he's not gonna share em, magic robbie and elf sporty, robbie is called in for reinforcements, robbie secretly loves his power, sportacutie remains oblivious to it all, stephanie is a smart girl that knows what's up (probably), the other kids are mentioned, the town loves sporty but he's too active sometimes, this is pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: While the town loves Sportacus, sometimes his energy is a bit too much for them to handle. When that happens, they call in the only person who knows how to tame the energetic blue puppy. Of course Robbie has his secrets, ones that he jots down in a special notebook.





	1. Story time

**Author's Note:**

> im down and out for the day so what better way to make myself feel better than write some cute sportarobbie. i just wanted something so fluffy it'll give me cavities. apologies for more mistakes/oocness than usual im a bit out of it

By now, almost everyone in Lazy Town knew that Robbie was the only person who knew how to properly tame Sportacus. While they love his cheer, enthusiasm and energy, it can get a bit overwhelming at times.

When this happens and they didn’t have the heart to stop the elf from being himself, they would seek out Robbie. The kids usually appointed Stephanie as the ambassador since they noticed that the local villain had a bit of a soft spot for her. Robbie quickly realized that the pink haired girl had a silver tongue on her and was scarily efficient in the art of blackmailing.

(“Please Robbie? You’re the only one who’s smart enough to get Sportacus to sit still. It’s only for a little while! If you help us with this, I won’t tell the rest that I saw you kissing Sportacus when you sent us on that treasure hunt!”

Robbie looked mildly disturbed. “Did you just complemented _and_ blackmailed me in the same breath? While _asking_ for _my_ help?”

Stephanie blinked up at him with bright, suspiciously innocent eyes. Robbie didn’t trust that look. It screamed danger to him. “I don’t understand?” She did that cute little head tilt too. “What’s blackmail?”

Robbie had to take a moment to smother down the desire to adopt her and make her into his evil protégé.

Coughing into his fist, he made a show of great reluctance that probably didn’t fool the little vixen. “Well, I suppose I could. It’ll give me the peace and quiet to finish my latest project if he’s not jumping around like a drunk kangaroo.”

Stephanie beamed at him before he awkwardly patted the head of the nine year old that was attached to his hip. “Thanks a lot Robbie! Meet us at the field! I’ll get Sportacus to go there! He always comes when we say that you’re going to meet him to do friend stuff!” She sped off before Robbie could splutter out a reply.

“Oh! And wear something pretty! Sportacus seems to slow down when he’s staring at you when he thinks you’re not looking!”

Pink and orange stripes should complement her. Robbie would think of more designs after he stops choking on his own spit.)

No one really knows how Robbie does it. He would come to the meeting spot, drag the enthusiastic hero to an unknown location – the kids tried following him once. They just vanished when a particularly beautiful butterfly flutter past them and then they would go back to whatever fun they were having – and then the next time they see Sportacus, he’d be a bit more quiet but no less happy.

Of course this mystery intrigued them to the point of asking Robbie whenever they get some alone time with the villain. Or they practically threw themselves at him until he conceded to answer a few questions. It depended on their mood.

“I have my ways,” was his cryptic answer. This was not satisfying, so they prodded a bit more till he grumpily said, “I write down all the stuff that I know works.”

“Can we see it?”

“No.”

Of course Robbie ended up in an arguing match with a bunch of kids until Sportacus came to settle the dispute. There was this silent agreement that they wouldn’t tell Sportacus about this. For the kids, they were worried that their hero would think that they didn’t want him to play with them anymore.

For Robbie, it was for a much deeper reason.

Knowing how to tame the annoyingly active cutie? No way was he going to share his secrets.

And he had a lot of them too, fit for all sorts of situations.

* * *

 

  * Tell him a story, specifically anything that involves fairy tales. Bonus when the hero is an elf and his companion is a dashingly handsome wizard.



Sportacus had been staying over more often as of late. After all of the kids had retired to bed, the hero would climb down from his airship with a small bag in tow. When Robbie opened the hatch, he would find the elf, all smiles and happy waves until he invited him in.

If Sportacus had his way, he would have just sauntered in but Robbie had told him that he could only enter after he said so. He didn’t want another near heart attack experience, thank you very much.

“Hey there,” Sportacutie laughed as he stood on his tip toes to give Robbie a peck on the lips. “I missed you.”

Robbie scoffed. “We just saw each other an hour ago when you foiled my plan.” There was no venom in his voice, though and he eagerly returned the kiss with a few soft ones of his own.

“It was a very good plan but it was getting late. Had to get the kids home before I can come here.” They shared a few more kisses on their way to the bedroom. During that short trip, Robbie could tell that Sportacus was still brimming with excess energy. While his plan involved a lot more play time than usual, it seemed that it didn’t tire the elf out as much as he thought it would.

Don’t get him wrong. He loved Sportacus and his energy when the mood was right. Today he didn’t want to do anything exhausting. Robbie just wanted some cuddle time before they go to sleep.

It didn’t look like it would be the case. Unless…

“Go change into your pajamas,” Robbie ordered with a pointed yawn. “I just want to go to sleep.”

“Okay!” The lovable hero did as he was told. Thankfully, he knew to change his clothes in the bathroom this time around.

(The first time Sportacus literally stripped in front of him, Robbie didn’t know whether he was being rewarded or punished because hot _dayum-_ -)

In the meantime, Robbie changed into his own pajamas with an easy sort of twirl and just a little bit of magic. He was in the middle of fluffing up the pillows when Sportacus came in wearing star printed jammies, his eyes wide and alert and not at all ready for sleep just yet.

Robbie rolled his eyes but his lips formed a soft smile. He looked just like a puppy without his hat to hide his golden, fluffy locks.

He got on the bed first, patting the other side expectantly. Sportacutie all but jumped onto the bed, burrowing under the covers while laughing off Robbie’s exasperated grumble. Robbie wrapped his lanky yet strong arms around the shorter, muscled body. As expected, the elf turned around to return the gesture, his face practically buried in the crook of Robbie’s neck.

Robbie had slept with Sportacus often enough that he knew that despite everything he was doing, he wasn’t prepared to go to sleep yet.

Time to try out and see if this would work.

“Say, do you want to hear a bedtime story?” Robbie asked.

“A bedtime story? Really?” came the eager reply.

“Yes. Only if you promise to stay still and listen quietly.” Robbie bit back a laugh when the elf nodded his head, his hair tickling his neck.

“Alright so…” A brief cough. “Once upon a time… there was a castle hidden deep inside a forest. This forest was a magical forest, where only certain creatures were allowed to enter. Everyone in the forest lived happily for many years until a plague swept the kingdom. The future seemed bleak until a knight appeared in front of the king.”

“Who’s this knight?” It sounded like he was paying full attention. Good.

“This knight was an elf. A kind, strong elf that wanted to help the kingdom and its people, wanted to save the forest that gave him a home. This hero was called… Alex.”

“Alex,” Sportacus tested the name on his tongue. “He sounds like a good elf.”

Robbie chuckled. “Oh, he is the best elf. No one could beat him in anything and yet, he remained humble and help those who needed it. So Alex the Knight appeared before the King and offered his services to search for a special flower that is said to cure any illness. Knowing that Alex was his only hope to save the kingdom and the forest, the King entrusted him with one of his best, handsomest and most powerful wizard to aid him on the tough journey.”

“What’s his name?” Robbie definitely smiled when he heard the yawn that escaped his lover’s lips.

“The wizard’s name is… Robert. Both Alex and Robert set off on their journey. At first, they can’t seem to get along. Alex was too honest and eager to help while Robert was more closed off and chose who he wanted to help. Though, after they faced dangerous situations together, they learnt that having each other wasn’t so bad after all…”

So Robbie continued to weave a tale of action and adventure, all the while getting sleepier as time went on. He honestly thought that he would fall asleep first before finishing the tale but thankfully, Sportacus was the one who drifted off first. His chest rose and fall with each breath, his lips forming a small smile. When Robbie pulled the blanket up further, he felt the elf nuzzle into his chest, bringing forth a warm sensation that made him even sleepier.

The villain observed Sportacutie’s peaceful face for a little while longer before he laid back down. Throwing one arm over his lover’s form, Robbie rested his chin atop those golden locks, murmured a ‘good night sporty’ before he joined Sportacus in the land of Nod.


	2. Laundry day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this was 100% inspired by this wonderfully cute headcanon --> https://rottensocksandfluff.tumblr.com/post/159027819155/random-sportarobbie-headcanon-because-i-can
> 
> -shakes fist- why must you inspire me with fluffs it draws out my need for cutes. warning: tooth rotting fluff up ahead

  * Do the laundry. Don't forget to wash the secret weapon, too. 



Robbie liked laundry day. With how often he wore his disguises, it was very easy to accumulate a huge pile of clothes by the end of the week. It never really bothered him all that much since it was necessary to keep his place from smelling like a garbage plant while he did the things he loved. Not only that, he found the entire process to be oddly calming.

He had a variety of clothes that needed different attention to detail. Of course there was the standard separate the whites from the colourful ones. For the ones made from good quality silk, he would pick them out for the pile to be hand washed a bit later. Some needed a special kind of softener to ensure its smooth texture while others had to be dried at a certain temperature as to prevent it from shrinking.

With how much worked involved just to keep his wardrobe clean, those who saw the man as an advocate for laziness would be very surprised by how much effort he put into laundry day.

Lately, there had been a new reason as to why he looked forward to it.

Ever since Sportacus took to sleeping at his place on most nights, Robbie had took it upon himself to add a bit more flavour into his clothes. While he saw his skin tight blue suit in a new light after they hooked up, even he had to draw a line somewhere. Really, going to bed in that? How could he possibly sleep at 8.08 pm every night in that flattering yet constricting outfit?

Sportacus claimed that it was so he could be ready for any midnight saving escapades. While Robbie had to concede to the logical reason, it didn’t stop him from making him a pair of star printed blue pyjamas complete with a matching night cap. It took a bit of convincing but whenever Sportacus slept over, he wore those pyjamas to bed.

Overtime, he added more casual clothes. A couple of loose T-shirts here, a hoodie there and all of it felt so comfy that Sportacus took to wearing them more often when they’re together.

This meant that his clothes got added to the pile in the laundry room. By the end of the week, Robbie would be washing his own clothes as well as Sportacus. He would also wash a few other times too since it was nice to have them clean and fresh.

Again, one would think that he would complain about the extra load but Robbie preferred this than letting Sportacus ruined his perfectly good clothes. He also discovered something else about the elf, one that he could only exploit during laundry day.

When Robbie woke up in Sportacus’ arms, he mumbled a sleepy good morning before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. The blond returned the greeting in kind, planting one on his cheek. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Robbie had to let go of the active elf. Sportacus immediately went through a series of stretches which helped wake Robbie up fully.

They shared a quick breakfast before Robbie told him that he was going to wash the clothes today. Sportacus was all too eager to help out in anyway that he could, namely in carrying the basket of dirty clothes to the laundry room. Robbie gave him the easy task of pulling out all the white clothes from the pile while he sifted through for the more delicate pieces.

Once that was done, they placed the ones that could be machine washed into Robbie’s homemade washer – he was quite proud of this particular invention simply because it shaved almost half of the standard time without sacrificing quality – and let it go.

Robbie went on to wash the delicate clothes while Sportacus headed off to the living room. This one he preferred to do on his own, partially because he didn’t quite trust his partner to sit still long enough to get it done. He was probably doing push ups or something, Robbie thought while he gently agitated the silk shirts in a basin of cold soapy water.

By the time he was done with the wash, it was time to take out the machine washed clothes and chuck that into the dryer, which was another proud creation of his. This task he called for Sportacus’ help, who came into the room looking as fresh as a daisy, even when he heard him counting in the hundreds just prior to the call.

“Thank you Sporty,” Robbie whispered afterwards, dipping down to lightly kiss the elf on the lips. Sportacus’ eagerly returned the kiss before he was gently pushed to continue what he was doing in the living room.

Robbie stayed in the laundry room, a book in hand and waited until it was done. His lips curled up into a smile when he pulled out the perfectly dried bundle. He placed the clothes into another basket where he would be folding them later before he pulled out the one piece that made him like laundry day even more than before.

Grinning to himself, Robbie carried the comfortably warm orange fuzzy blanket to the living room. There he found Sportacus in the midst of some normal push ups, seemingly focused in his counting.

Perfect. He wouldn’t see it coming.

Robbie approached him as quietly as he could, still wearing a wide grin before he stood directly behind him. With little fanfare, he dropped the blanket on top of Sportacus.

The effect was instantaneous. The elf abandoned his push ups, lying face first on the floor. Even without looking he could tell there was a pleased smile on his lips. It was like his kryptonite of sorts. Just drop a warm, soft blanket on him and he would melt like hot pudding. Robbie watched with fondness in his eyes as Sportacus sort of wiggled further into the warm blanket. He then grabbed the edges before he rolled lazily, pulling it with him until he was comfortably curled up like a burrito.

Maybe a purrito was a better description. He was most definitely purring, a deep rumbling sound that expressed his contentment.

This particular sight entered Robbie’s top ten Sportacutie moments. It also came with a sweet bonus of inducing a sense of laziness into the hero, making him stay still.

Robbie chuckled quietly to himself before he peered down at his worm like boyfriend.

“Someone looks comfortable,” he commented easily, crouching down so he could look at Sportacus better. Only his head was visible in all the orange. His eyes were closed, cheeks flushed in contentment and a peaceful smile on his lips.

“Yes. Very comfortable,” was the soft reply. After an impressive feat of burrowing himself into the fuzzy cocoon, he cracked open his eyes just a bit, that lazy like smile still present. He just looked so adorable that Robbie couldn’t help but press a kiss to his nose.

Sportacus giggled a bit before saying, “Come join me?”

Robbie acted like he was contemplating on it but really, this was what he was waiting for. “The clothes still need to be ironed and folded but… I suppose I don’t mind joining you. But not here.”

After that, Robbie channelled a bit of magic into his arms to reinforce his muscles. In one swift swoop, the villain picked up his blanket wrapped partner, stealing a kiss in the process before he carried the purrito to the bedroom.

Robbie gently deposited Sportacus on the edge of the bed. The elf lazily unfurled himself, leaving enough blanket for Robbie to hold on to as he rolled towards the centre.

Sportacus was waiting for him, lips forming a crescent moon and his eyes shining with love. Once they were pressed closely together, the blond gently knocked his forehead against Robbie’s.

“Mmm… now it’s ten times better,” Sportacus mumbled, trying his best to nuzzle into the little bit of Robbie’s neck that he could reach. It was a very adorable attempt, one that Robbie rewarded by kissing the crown of his head.

“Everything’s ten times better when it’s with you.” It was a cheesy reply but hey, Sportacus was a cheesy kind of guy when it came to romance. It was a trait of his that Robbie secretly loved, even when he huffed at his corny lines and roll his eyes at the clichéd yet endearing gestures.

Just like he expected, Sportacutie giggled. “Aww, that’s very sweet of you! I love you Robbie!”

Robbie was powerless in the face of such cuteness. He sighed out, lips curled into a fond smile. “Love you too, Sporty.”

It wasn’t long before the warmth of the blanket and their love for each lulled them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two cute nerds ughhh my heart it beats for domestic fluffs. they're like two halves of a burrito but please imagine they're one big burrito. i need this drawn out ahhhhhh. hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! i'll add new chapters when i get more cute inspirations hhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> sporty is a cute puppy that needs attention sometimes and robbie knows just what to do wink wonk. for now it's a one-shot but if people really enjoy it i can probably add future chapters? like leave suggestions and i'll see what i can write if it inspires me


End file.
